


Postgame Punishment

by vitruvian8008



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitruvian8008/pseuds/vitruvian8008
Summary: After a poor Quidditch game that cost her team the win, Katie knows what awaits her.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Postgame Punishment

Katie walked into her hotel room and found Harry sitting on her bed. Based on the look on his face, she knew what was to come. She hadn’t even bothered putting on a bra after showering in the locker. 

_“Why make it harder for him,”_ she had thought to herself. 

Katie removed her shirt and could see him get visibly hard as he took in her topless form. He summoned her over and indicated for her to straddle him. Her arms found their way around his neck as their lips met; Harry forcefully thrust his tongue into her mouth kissing her rough and hard. His hands made their way up her toned stomach to her breasts palming the soft mounds. His hands pinched and pulled at her breasts sending waves of pleasure through Katie. She moaned into his mouth and then pouted when he pulled away. 

“You know what’s coming right?”

“Yes.”

Harry stared at her eyebrows raised.

“Yes, sir.”

Katy got off his lap and turned away from him as she teasingly stripped her shorts off. She knew how much he liked it when she slowly revealed her skin and could hear him catch his breath as he took in the very naughty black knickers she was wearing. 

“I hope you like them,” said Katy in a coy voice.

She didn’t even have to bother asking, but she enjoyed the satisfaction of hearing him grunt approvingly. Harry was a sucker for lacy knickers, and she made sure to wear them for his enjoyment. 

She felt his hand move over the curve of her arse before it hooked into the band of her knickers and stripped them down. 

Without Harry even motioning, she laid herself across his lap. She could feel his erection poking against her stomach. 

_Smack!_

She yelped as she felt a stinging pain on her arse. 

“Do you know why you are being punished?”

She yelped as he smacked her again before she could even answer.

“Your team lost because you missed so many shots. And you know why I’m upset? I won’t get to see Ginny play in the cup finals.”

Even though she already knew why, she couldn’t help but be even more turned on by his husky voice. Harry was the Harpies’ number one fan and took it personally when they lost. In fact, knowing that she was going to get punished by Harry was the only good thing about having a bad game and losing. She would never tell Harry this, for it would defeat the purpose, but the thought of playing poorly on purpose just to get punished crossed her mind multiple times.

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

“Count them out.”

“Four.”

“Is the four the first number?”

She felt tears come to her eyes as Harry smacked her over and over again. 

“Nine”

“Ten!” moaned Katy.

By the last few slaps, the pain had overwhelmed her, and she was moaning with shameless pleasure. 

Harry fondled her bum relishing in the softness. 

Her thighs were sore, and Harry had to steady her with his arms when she got off his lap. He bent her over the bed. She could hear his zipper and trousers fall to the ground. 

Katie could feel his hardness against her bum as he bent over her.

“Now I’ll show you how to put it in the hole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one-shot I felt like writing. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
